They Were Here First
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: Before Romeo and Juliet, before Tristan and Isolde, their love was pure, with no limits, no boundaries, their love was the first.... but history doesn't always remember what it should. AxM slash very lightly.


**Disclaimer : unfortunately i do not own them :(**

**Warnings: None i don't think.**

Okay, so this idea came from me listening to a song called Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap, there is a line about 2.50 mins in and it says "they were here first" it inspired this whole fic so i suggest you listen if you can be bothered, lol.  
All the historical information in this is by memory as i wrote it on paper so no internet checking, hopefully it is all accurate since i had to basically remember it from year nine history class (we're talking like 4 years ago here) and a little bit from films probally. Let me know if i made any huge mistakes though lol.

Enjoy :)

* * *

They Were Here First

History remembers great stories of brave men and heroic feats. It remembers lands, some of myth, that thrived for decades untouched by the outside world. Lands where life was simple and you had what you had. It remembers the Kings of power, Kings of compassion and Kings of the corrupt. The rulers that shaped lives, their story still trickling down into the present.

History remembers the families of that power, from the ruthlessness of the Tudors through to the prowess of the Pharaohs. It remembers greatness and it remembers the downfall of civilisation's. It remembers as Rome fell, as Egypt faded from existence and years, hundreds of years of knowledge was forgotten. It remembers cities buried under miles of dirt and stone, the now hidden cities such as the likes of Pompeii.

History remembers battles, so many battles. Men, women, children, lost to the cut of a blade of the power of a gun. It remembers when countries fought countries, when people fought against their own, blind to the damage on generations to come. It remembers the battles of the small civil wars to the great invasions from sea and sky, the death of one to the death of entire cities. It remembers as assassinations took Kennedy and bombs took Nasake and Hiroshima.

History also remembers love. Burning, all consuming love. From truth to legend, myth to story and fantasy. People remember love. From the great works of Shakespeare that brought the struggle of Romeo and Juliet, fiction but no less endearing. It remembers Tristan, it remembers Isolde. Stories of breaking down class and country. It remembers Paris and Helen as they fought for the right to love. It remembers the fierce conflict of Anthony and Cleopatra.

History remembers Uther Pendragon. The ruthless, the cold, magic fearing man as he ruled Camelot with an iron hand. It remembers the death if a wife and the birth of a son.

History remembers Arthur Pendragon, oh how it remembers. It remembers the King that united Albion under a new age of prosperity, of hope. It remembers how the Knights were men of honour and earned their positions. The round table and all the equality it stood for. It remembers a land to be envied and a King to be revered.

It remembers the man by his side, an icon in his own right. Merlin, the court wizard. They remember the power that could shake the earth and open the heavens or heal its very core. They remember the trust that brought Albion to the greatest of heights, completely infallible.

History does not always remember correct.

History remembers a marriage as a means to an heir. It remembers Guinevere, sweet Guinevere, side by side with the King through his reign and after. It remembers Lancelot, most noble of Knights despite his birth.

History does not remember the passion and the love that started years before Prince became King. It does not remember Merlin as the servant, always there by Arthur's side. History forgot the love that bloomed under the cover of night and moon, the passion that took hold after every neat death experience. It does not remember pale skin and toned bodies meeting in an union purer that any that proceeded it. It does not remember words of comfort and love, arms holding through the hardest of trials as mentor, father, physician and king fell.

History remembers great loves but layers of legend has buried their true story. It forgot about the love that was the fuel and strength behind the greatest kingdom in all of legend. A legend that has morphed over and over into so many aspects of the present.

Their love was un-named, their love was pure and unyielding.

Their love was the first.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Review maybe?**


End file.
